Dirty Little Secrets
by Rain-Ix
Summary: Their final year of Hogwarts was the year that all hell broke loose. Their final year of Hogwarts was the year that all of the secrets became not so secret. Follow the year that intertwined the lives of Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and To
1. Talking in Riddle's

This was the year that all hell would really break loose. It was their last year to make an impression, their last year of prep for the real world, and their last year together. It was the year that all of their secrets would be revealed. They treated it like each day was their last, because it very well could be.

Who were they?

Hermione Granger, the ugly duckling who had grown into a swan. She had brains; she was the top of her class and had more common sense than the rest of her grade put together. She had beauty; her once bushy hair now fell to her shoulders in light waves of autumn. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color, and her face was perfectly shaped. She was petit, but could pack a punch when her temper flared.

Harry Potter, the unintended hero. His famous lightning bolt scar, the hair blacker than onyx, and piercing green eyes. He had grown tall and strong. He had fought Voldermort for many years, but was still training and building up to the final confrontation. He was strong, resourceful, and loyal. Most of all, he was loving.

Ron Weasley, the joker. He had stuck by his friends through all of the years, and had proven to be witty, lighthearted, and brave. His signature Weasley hair fell over his boyishly freckled face and dark eyes. He could lighten the darkest of days, and always kept his friends from giving up. He would do anything for those that he loved.

And many others including Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and a young Tom Riddle. It was going to be an interesting year.

HERMIONE POV

It all started with a saturday afternoon. It was obnoxiously sunny out, and the leaves from the Forbidden Forrest swirled around the schools grounds, propelled by the crisp autumn wind. I fixed my ponytail one last time before heading down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. I grabbed a scarf on my way out.

They were sitting in the common room, staring into the fire.

"Hey guys." I greeted, standing behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you took forever." Ron told me, matter of factly.

"It wasn't that long." I insisted.

"Did you go all the way to Japan for Geisha makeup or something?" he asked.

"Ron." I warned.

"Okay, okay." He conceded, "Let's go."

Harry nodded, and we strode out of the common room, chattering about classes and the upcoming dance.

I was surprised when McGonagall stopped us at the door.

"No students are allowed outside." she informed us, "Please report to the great hall."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go!" she half yelled at us. I figured that it must have been serious if McGonagall was losing her cool.

So Harry, Ron, and I turned on our heels and ran towards the Great Hall. Not surprisingly, there were a lot of other students rushing there too. Somehow in the jumble I felt myself being pulled away from Harry and Ron. I tried to pull away, but whoever it was was much stronger than I was. I was pulled into a deserted hallway, and looked up to see blonde hair and piercing eyes.

"Malfoy?" I demanded.

"Granger." He countered cooly.

"What is this all about?"

"He's back."

"Who?"

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"Stop talking in riddles."

"Pun intended?"

"What?"

"Tom Riddle's back."

My blood ran cold at the thought of two Voldermorts running around.

"Do you know what he came back for?" Malfoy hissed.

"What?"

"Your little redheaded friend."

"Why Ginny?"

"He fancies her."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Don't you wonder why the other Voldermort is here?"

"No, he's here for Harry."

"Wrong answer."

"What are you getting at?"

"He's here for you."

A/N: Is it worth continuing? Comments? Suggestions? Rambles? Please review!


	2. Hermione's Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me for every penny i've got, cause that isn't much.

I looked Malfoy in the eye. I was determined not to show him how scared I was. People like Malfoy prey on fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"I mean that he wants you." he replied airily.

"That doesn't explain anything." I countered.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"No, but you do owe me the courtesy of an explanation."

"Turn of phrase."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I wasn't aware that there was a subject."

"The subject is what your cryptic message of yours is supposed to mean."

"It means that you're wanted by Voldermort."

"Why?"

"This isn't going anywhere."

"Now, that's not exactly my fault now is it?" I asked sourly.

He slid his hands up to my wrists and began to pull me behind him.

"I'm sick of this." he snapped.

I noticed that he was pulling me farther and farther away from the great hall. I panicked, and fought harder.

"Let go of me Malfoy." I pleaded.

"Draco." He corrected.

"Let go of me Draco!" I tried again.

"Please." He corrected again.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Let go!" I begged.

At this point, I was beginning to get hysterical. I tried to hold back tears that were packed with fear and panic. I dug my heels into the floor, pulling away from him as hard as I could. He turned back, and I could tell by his eyes that he was impatient.

"Don't make this difficult." He warned.

Stubbornly, I kept pulling backwards. Finally, he heaved and exasperated sigh and pulled out his wand.

"Accio Hermione." he said, and I felt myself fly into his arms. I began to protest as he hoisted me over his shoulder. "Silencio." he said, and my complaints were ripped roughly from my throat. He kept running, until we were at the front entrance.

There I saw the most horrific sight that I had ever seen in my entire lifetime. There was Voldermort, completely restored to his full potential. I silently gasped.

"Master." Malfoy said respectfully, bowing low. "Here she is." he continued, shifting me so that I was standing against his chest. Voldermort nodded in approval.

"Good." he praised, "It's good to finally see my niece." he stated. I felt my head reeling at his words. I felt my body go limp as black dots danced in front of my eyes. It dawned on me that I was fainting.

A/N: Is it worth continuing? Comments? Suggestions? Rambles? Please review!


	3. Where's The Fun In That?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! Don't sue me for every penny I've got, cause that isn't much.

Ginny Weasley knew that something was wrong. She could feel it in the air, she could feel it in the way that the air crackled, she could feel it in the electricity that made the hair on the nape of her neck stand at attention. In the mirror, she could see the fear in her eyes.

She was in the Gryffindor common room, brushing her wavy hair. 100 strokes every day and every night kept it silky and shiny. Her delicate face looked as pretty as ever, but her amber eyes betrayed her worry. The common room was hardly ever empty, and the air was so electric that all of her senses we alert.

Every couple minutes she swore she heard footsteps. But this time she was right.

"Virginia." (a/n: I know, I know it's GINERVA, but I think Virginia suits her better.) came a voice that sounded as smooth and black as the ship of Hotblack Destiato (a/n: you should read HHG if you don't know what that is).

"Ginny." Ginny corrected automatically, whirling around.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. For standing behind her, smirking, was the young Tom Riddle. His black hair flopped haphazardly over his pale forehead, and his green eyes shined as deviously as ever. He looked taller and stronger than she remembered him being.

"I always thought that Virginia fit you much better, love." he said conversationally.

Ginny took a breath and tried to avoid showing her fear.

"You're not real." she informed him.

"Oh, but I am." he challenged, quickly touching her cheek. She shivered involuntarily at the coldness of his touch.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"For you, love." he said bluntly.

"Why me?" she asked, trying to buy herself time.

"I always knew you would grow up well." he said, giving her an approving look.

"Well you can't have me." she said stubbornly.

"I take what I wish." he replied haughtily.

Ginny knew that she shouldn't, and it would probably only cause her trouble, but nonetheless, she whipped out her wand and began to mutter "Expelliarmus.", but of course Tom beat her to it.

"Accio wand." he said quickly, and Ginny felt her hope slip away along with her wand. "Silly girl." Tom said patronizingly, "I thought you would know better than that by now.".

"Please, Tom, just leave." she pleaded.

"Why would I do that, love?" he asked.

"Just please, don't cause anymore trouble." she begged.

"But that would take all of the fun out of life." he finished, laughing.

"If I go quietly will you promise not to hurt anyone else?" she asked, defeated.

"I will." he consented.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he affirmed, extending a hand for her to take. She didn't want to take it, but common sense told her that it was better for her to play it safe. So she took his cold hand, and he smiled at her.

He apparated the two of them out onto the lawn in front of Hogwarts.

"I'll be back, love." he said, before muttering a spell and handing her to Malfoy, who had a very dazed looking Hermione at his side.

"Imperius." he said, catching Ginny's glance at Hermione. At this time the reality of her situation hit Ginny, and she choked on a flood of tears. She was terrified.

Everyone's heads turned to the middle of the field where, when she stood on her tiptoes, she could see Dumbledore.

Opposite to them stood Voldermort and Tom.

"Where's your Army?" taunted Tom, and Ginny cringed at his words.

There was a commotion as the doors burst open. There stood Harry, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

"Here we are." said Harry, stepping forward.


End file.
